


It Still Gives Me Bad Dreams

by Suitjacketsonfire



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alcohol, Alcoholism, Brothers, Cute Dean, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Insomnia, Nightmares, Sleep Deprivation, Sleepy Dean, Supernatural - Freeform, Tired Dean, although I guess if you want it to be it could, but do what you want, dean is like a 5 year old in this, dont support it tho, i guess, its adorable, not wincest, sam giving dean his hoodie, sam taking care of dean, slurring speech
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-17
Updated: 2018-08-17
Packaged: 2019-06-28 22:58:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15716829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Suitjacketsonfire/pseuds/Suitjacketsonfire
Summary: Dean has nightmares, these are so bad they lead Dean to deprive himself of sleep. Luckily, Sammy's to the rescue.





	It Still Gives Me Bad Dreams

It's fucking hard for Dean to get drunk. Like actual, trip over your own toes, drunk. Sure Dean gets tipsy.

It's also hard for Dean to really be sleep deprived, not without literal days without sleep.

"Heya Sammy," Dean stumbled into the war room, when Dean ran into the wall, he quickly got Sam's attention.

"Did you- are you drunk?" Sam looked down at his watch, It Was 8 in the fucking morning. Talk about day drinking Dean.

"Migh' be," Den slurred, "didn'n sleep in tw-three days." He added.

"You didn't sleep at all for three days?" This got Sam to his feet. Why did Dean have to be so goddamn self-destructive? 

"Wassen tired."

"Well, You sure seem tired," Sam headed his brother by the shoulders and lead him back to his room. 

"Can't. Nightma's," Dean started to fight as Sam tried to push him into his bed.

"Nightmares?" Sam clarified and Dean nodded. Both of them had nightmares, but they didn't talk about it often. Sam wondered what alcohol did on a sleep deprived brain. It didn't seem like a google search he wanted to make. "You still have to sleep, Dean," Sam insisted and tried to push his brother back into bed. Of course Dean just fought back twice as hard as the last time.

"Ok, ok, um.." Sam raked his hands through his hair, much like he was doing to his brain, in order to find out what to do. He was never very good at taking care of people, that was always Dean's thing, sounds crazy, given their personalities.

Sam thought back to a time when he'd waddle over to his big brother's bed, shake him awake while sobbing. What did Dean do then? The memory cane back clear. Dean would hush him, tell him it was alright. Wrap him in a blanket and fall asleep protecting him. Now, knowing his brother, he was going to have to make some adjustments to that.

Sam stripped himself of his hoodie, yanking the t-shirt he had under down at the tame time, he wiggled Dean out of his flannel and into the oversized hoodie. It was surprisingly easy, Sam put that on the list of what happens when you mix sleep deprivation and alcohol along with such slurred speech it makes you sound like a toddler.

Dean looked years younger than he actually was with his tired eyes, flushed cheeks, and the oversized hoodie. At one point, Dean even brought up his hand, which a part of the sleeve was dangling off of, up to his eye to rub at it.

"Come on Dean, it's okay, I'm gonna make sure the nightmares don't come back okay?" Sam eased Dean into bed and although Dean gave him a terrified look, he didn't fight back. 

Sam pulled the covers up over Dean and tucked him in, he's never done that before, it made him smile. 

"Sure nighmars wonn come back?" Dean asked, shifting in his bed to get comfy.

"I'm sure. I'll stay right here, if you need anything, I'll be right here," Sam said, pulling over a chair to Dean's bed. Dean nodded and watching him sit down as if afraid he was going to leave, but after a few minutes, Dean's eyes started to droop until Sam started to believe he'd really done it.

"Goodnight Dean," he whispered contently.

"Night Sammy." Dean mumbled half-asleep until he truly was knocked out. Sam made sure to leave before Dean woke up at full power again. Dean never asked why he had woken up in Sam's hoodie.


End file.
